


let's fill the night with breathtaking moments.

by glorypath



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, jonghyun is cute minki is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorypath/pseuds/glorypath
Summary: when jonghyun makes minki the unwitting accomplice to his lie, neither of them expect it to go spiraling out of control, but it does.three fake dates in, and jonghyun knows he's in too deep.





	let's fill the night with breathtaking moments.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our favourite leader jonghyun!!! 
> 
> disc. i own no characters here, and this is purely fictional

“So?” Jonghyun was startled by the sudden arrival of Minhyun, who appeared from almost nowhere. He closed his book, moving up on the bench to make room for Minhyun. “How was the blind date?”

 

Ah yes. The date Jeonghan had been _so kind_ to set up for him. It had been, for lack of a better term, a disaster. The guy had been half an hour late - which wasn’t the only reason the date had been a disaster, Jonghyun wasn’t that quick to judge - but had been a complete ass the entire time he _had_ been there. He was rude to poor waiter that had been serving them, spouted out vile insults about his ex and then tried to kiss Jonghyun when he had stated he wasn’t interested.

 

He couldn’t say any of this to Jeonghan, who had tried so hard to find someone Jonghyun might have liked. It just so happened that this one time he didn’t run his usual background check, or whatever, and had set Jonghyun up with a guy in his stats class. He didn’t want to fess up about who it was, knowing that Minhyun or Jeonghan would probably confront the guy, in public, and messily. “Uh, it was-”

 

“Who even was it?” Minhyun interrupted, leaning over to snatch a fry from Jonghyun’s own tray. “Jeonghan never sent me his profile or anything to check out.”

 

Ah, good, a chance for Jonghyun to lie his way out of the situation. He looked around the canteen, eyes finally landing on someone who he would probably love to date, but would definitely never actually get to. “You see that guy, over there?” He tried to subtly point over to the guy he had picked out, sitting between some muscular guy and Kwak Aron, who Jonghyun was pretty sure he shared a class with. “It was him. It was kind of awkward though, I doubt we’ll do it again.”

 

“Choi Minki?” Minhyun raised an eyebrow, looking a little disbelieving. “No way.”

 

“Yes.” Jonghyun replied, shoving a fry into his mouth. He assumed that now Minhyun would accept his answer and move on from the subject, so they could both forget about the date. He did not expect Minhyun to stand up and stride over to where Choi Minki was sitting. “Oh no.” He said to himself, standing up and rushing after Minhyun. He might be able to shut his friend up before Minki thought Jonghyun was crazy.

 

“So,” He heard the blonde start, and Jonghyun mentally facepalmed. “I heard you were on a date with Jonghyun last night?” He turned back around and shot Jonghyun a sly look, and the latter wished the ground would just swallow him whole.

 

Choi Minki raised an eyebrow at that, amused expression as he looked at his muscular friend and then back at Minhyun and Jonghyun. “From who?” He asked, confused, and Minhyun turned back to Jonghyun, whose expression must of been extremely pitiful because suddenly Minki’s entire expression switched. “Ah, sorry, I thought he wanted to keep it more lowkey, not announce anything until the second date.” He said, and Jonghyun mouthed a ‘thank you’ at him. He winked in response, and Minhyun turned to look back at Jonghyun, mouth forming an ‘o’.

 

“Really. Second date?” He went back to questioning Minki. “Jonghyun told me it was kind of awkward.”

 

Why did Minhyun have to be so observant and actually listen to what Jonghyun had said?

 

“Did he?” Minki shrugged, looking over Minhyun’s shoulder to make direct eye contact with Jonghyun. “That’s a shame, I thought it went really well. I was even going to call him and everything.”

 

“So it was a success.” Minhyun grinned, sounding smug. “Jeonghan will be pleased.” Ah. There was an issue. Jonghyun had forgotten that Jeonghan was involved in the equation, that he was the entire reason for the equation. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

 

“He will.” Minki nodded in agreement, quickly adding - for authenticity, Jonghyun assumed - “Tell Jeonghan I say thanks, it was fun.”

 

Minhyun nodded, seeming appeased by his conversation with Minki. “Okay.” He turned to walk back to their table, Jonghyun at his heels and burning with embarrassment.

 

“I didn’t tell you so you’d go over there and harass him!” Jonghyun said as soon as they were sat back down. Minhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“I was just checking how he felt about you, calm down.” He replied, getting his phone out. “Though it seems you’re not that into him, while he’s into you.”

 

“I never said that.” Jonghyun suddenly felt defensive. “All first dates are awkward. He didn’t seem _that_ into me last night.”

 

“So, what should I say to Jeonghan?” Minhyun asked, thumbs hovering over his phone’s keyboard. “He wants a report back.”

 

“I’ll tell him in person.” Jonghyun said, desperately trying to cover his trail of lies. “We’re still celebrating his solo tonight, right?”

 

Minhyun nodded, almost fully absorbed in his phone as he texted. “Do you think Jeonghan will mind if I bring Jaewhan?”

 

“I shouldn’t think so, he’s probably bringing that transfer student.”

 

After that the two ate in a comfortable silence, Minhyun occasionally laughing at his phone before showing Jonghyun whatever meme he was laughing at.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jonghyun saw Minki and his friends leaving the hall, and he couldn’t help but feel relieved that now there was zero risk of Minhyun going back over and bothering the poor guy. He regretted not saying thank for the help properly, and mentally vowed to say it if he ever saw Minki again around campus.

 

“Jonghyun, you have class now.” Minhyun’s voice suddenly cut through Jonghyun’s thoughts. After a quick glance at his phone Jonghyun cursed, he was going to be late if he didn’t leave now.

 

“Shit, you’re right. Thanks.” He said, quickly gathering up his stuff. “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Minhyun waved as Jonghyun rushed out, looking back at his phone with a chuckle as Jaewhan sent him another meme.

 

 

-⚘-

 

“So,” a slightly tipsy Jeonghan said, appearing by Jonghyun’s side. “Minhyun texted me about Choi Minki.”

 

Jonghyun nodded, starting to feel a little scared. He was going to have to come clean about his lies, and how horrible the date was and Jeonghan was probably going to get annoyed because he’d been trying to find someone perfect for Jonghyun for _ages_.

 

“I thought it was strange because I hadn’t set you up with Minki.” Jeonghan continued, narrowing his eyes at Jonghyun. “He’s in my choir, so I just asked him there.”

 

Great, it was Choi Minki exposing Jonghyun as a liar. He took a deep breath, ready to defend himself.

 

“And he admitted to me that he’d actually seen you sitting alone for ages while he was there with friends, and he decided to join you.”

 

Jonghyun blinked, surprised. Minki had lied for him again, despite not having too. He’d just solidified himself on a list of people Jonghyun owed his life too. “Oh,” Jonghyun said, not having to pretend to be surprised. “He did mention something about being sorry for whoever was missing out, I didn’t think anything of it.” He shrugged, trying hard to look nonchalant as Jeonghan looked him up and down. Finally he nodded, and Jonghyun’s shoulders slumped.

 

“So, a second date is in your cards.” Jeonghan grinned, moving back to talk to the group as a whole.

 

Jonghyun sat back, relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief as he took a small sip from his bottle.

 

-⚘-

 

It was a few weeks later that Jonghyun saw Minki again, as he exited the campus library and made his way back to the dorm he shared with Minhyun. The campus was pretty quiet, it being near to midnight, and Jonghyun was walking quickly. He was just outside his halls when he noticed two figures arguing by the door. Not wanting to intrude, Jonghyun sped up a bit, standing uncomfortably by them as he struggled to retrieve his pass from his bag.

 

“No, leave me alone.” Figure one said, trying to duck away from the other man. Jonghyun vaguely recognized the voice, and he turned minutely to check who it was. He blinked in recognition when he saw it was Minki, who looked immensely uncomfortable.

 

“Hey, Minki.” He said, moving between the two and wrapping an arm around Minki’s shoulders. “Did you lose your pass again?”

 

“J-Jonghyun.” Minki exhaled, eyes wide. “Yeah, I did.”

 

“You should have just texted me.” Jonghyun replied. “I wouldn’t have studied for so long, baby.” He was relieved it was dark so neither could see the colour rushing to his cheeks.

 

“B-baby.” Minki repeated quietly, realizing what Jonghyun was going for. “I don’t want to disturb you.” He said, curling into Jonghyun’s chest. Finally, he looked up at the guy that had been disturbing Minki, changing his expression from fond to cold.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked, voice icy.

 

The other guy shook his head, stepping back. “No, I can see now. He’s all yours.”

 

“That’s right.” Jonghyun said, turning to let them both in. The two rushed into the warmth of the lounge both just standing there for a second until they realised they were still holding hands. The two quickly disconnected, almost jumping apart.

 

“Well, uh,” Minki said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks for that.”

 

“I mean, you lied for me.” Jonghyun shrugged. “I figured this would make us equal.”

 

“Yeah.” Minki nodded, shuffling on his feet. It was a change from the from the confident Minki he had seen when Minhyun confronted him weeks ago, but Jonghyun found it cute.

 

“About that, actually,” Jonghyun continued nervously, realizing it was a perfect time to ask Minki about something that had been on his mind for the past few days. “Jeonghan has been bothering me about us - not that there is an us, I uh.” He shook his head, forcing himself to go on. “I was wondering if you would, maybe go on a date with me?”

 

Minki looked at him sadly. “I’m really sorry, Jonghyun, you’re nice! I just can’t date right now. Sorry.” He apologised again, and Jonghyun swallowed.

 

“That’s okay.” He said, mustering up a smile. “I’d better go, Minhyun might worry.”

 

“I’ll see you around?” Minki said, the both of them taking steps away from each other.

 

“Sure.” He nodded, waving goodbye as he turn to take the stairs up to his floor.

  
-⚘-

 

The next day Jonghyun was walking through the main campus, on his way to meet Minhyun. He felt a hand wrap around his wrist, and suddenly he was being pulled to side, off the path and onto the grass.

 

“Hey Jonghyun.” He was confronted with Choi Minki for the second time in 24 hours. “Can we talk?”

 

“Yeah.” Jonghyun replied, and Minki dropped his wrist now he seemed certain that Jonghyun wasn’t going to run away. He reached up to adjust his backpack strap as Minki led him over to a nearby bench.

 

“So, I was thinking about what you said last night.” Minki started, and Jonghyun inhaled sharply. “I meant what I said, I can’t date right now. But, um, I know how tenacious Jeonghan can be, so I was thinking. I could pretend to date you?”

 

“Pretend?” Jonghyun repeated, eyes wide.

 

“It’s a thing!” Minki said defensively. “We’d just hangout like friends, but tell people it’s dates or whatever. It would get Jeonghan off your back. It’s kind of for selfish reasons too though.” He admitted. “Maybe if people found out about me ‘dating’ then they’d leave me alone.”

 

“Oh.” The more Jonghyun thought about it, the more it made sense to him. He didn’t really want to date anyway, he just usually let Jeonghan set him up on the dates knowing they probably wouldn’t be a success. It would protect Minki, and it would get Jeonghan to leave him alone finally. He nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Great!” Minki beamed, not seeming surprised in the slightest that Jonghyun had agreed. He had a confidence about him that Jonghyun was slightly jealous of. “Let me give you my number? And we can arrange something.”

 

Jonghyun fumbled nervously, almost dropping his phone as he fished it out. He had a few texts from Minhyun asking where he was, and he chose to ignore them, he would phone Minhyun when he was walking there. He handed it to Minki, glad that the other chose not to say anything about Jonghyun’s hand shaking.

 

“Here!” Minki grinned, handing the phone back. “I’ll text you when I get to class and we can sort out a hangout.”

 

“Okay.” Jonghyun stood. “I’ll see you around.”

 

“Definitely.” Minki promised, and Jonghyun continued on his journey to Minhyun, pulling his phone out to ring him. “Hey Min. I’ll be there in two minutes, I was just organising something with Minki.”

“Ooo.” He could almost hear Minhyun’s smile over the phone. “Get here quick lover boy, I want to hear all about it.”

 

-⚘-  


Jonghyun double checked the door number, then looked back down at what Minki had sent him. He’d been out in the hall for almost five minutes, working up the courage to knock. He knew there wasn’t any reason to be nervous, him and Minki had been texting enough to be comfortable with each other, but this was going to be their first fake date.

 

Finally, he knocked, hearing raised voices on the other side of the door. “I know you’re just looking out for me but I’m fine!” The door swung open and Jonghyun was greeted by the sight of a slightly flustered Minki, who beamed at him. “Hey Jonghyun.”

 

“Hey.” Jonghyun smiled, waving a sweater paw at Minki. The muscular boy that had been sitting with Minki at lunch all that time ago suddenly popped up behind him, expression grim.

 

“I’m locking the door if you’re not back by twelve.” He warned jokingly, and Minki rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever, Dongho, I’ll be back whenever.” He said, stepping out to join Jonghyun in the hall and closing the door behind him. “Let’s go!”

 

“Where did you have in mind?” Jonghyun asked, a little tentatively. Minki had planned everything, only telling Jonghyun what time to meet him.

 

“Going to eat off campus.” Minki answered. “It’s not very fancy, but I didn’t think it would have to be.”

 

“I mean, it’s not a date.” Jonghyun laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Minki looked at him for a moment, before smiling and starting to move again. The two started going down the stairs, Jonghyun freezing when he heard familiar voices echoing up from the bottom.

 

Minki turned to him, concerned. “What’s wrong.”  

 

Jonghyun pointed downwards. “That’s Jeonghan and Minhyun.” He said quietly, watching as Minki’s eyes widened in panic. “They going to pass us, our dorm is the same floor.”

 

“Okay.” Minki nodded, eyes calculating. He grabbed onto Jonghyun’s hand, ignoring his surprised stammering. “Act natural.” He hissed, as they continued the descent down the stairs.

 

Eventually they passed Jeonghan and Minhyun, who were reasonably happy to Jonghyun and Minki together. Despite being the most enthusiastic supporter of their ‘relationship’, Jeonghan dragged Minhyun away surprisingly quickly. Minki and Jonghyun continued, walking through the campus until they were exiting through the main gates - bustling with life - and crossing over to the subway station near to the campus.

 

“It’s only one stop away.” Minki explained. “Usually I walk, but I figured this would be quicker.”

 

The actual train was packed, neither of them able to get seats and forced to stand. It was while Jonghyun was trying to steady himself from the rocking of the train that he realised he and Minki’s hands were still intertwined. He looked at Minki, but he didn’t seem to care much, raising his eyebrows when their eyes met.

 

“Come on.” He said quietly, forcing Jonghyun to move even closer to hear him properly. “Let’s get closer to the doors.”

 

Jonghyun was surprised when Minki led him to a food stall, a few tables and chairs set out around it. The owner seemed to recognise Minki, waving and greeting him enthusiastically. Minki looked at Jonghyun somewhat nervously, obviously relaxing when he saw that he didn’t seem put off. “Who’s this?” The stall keeper asked, wiggling his thick eyebrows. It was then Minki seemed to realise they were still holding hands, and he dropped Jonghyun’s hand quickly - like it had burnt him.

 

Jonghyun pushed down the hurt that was bubbling up inside of him, he had to remember that this was a fake date. Friends hanging out.

 

“Do you want to go sit, I’ll bring the food over.” Minki suggested, and Jonghyun nodded, sinking down into the nearest seat and resorting his thoughts. Him and Minki were just friends. Minki was helping him fool Jeonghan and Minhyun into no longer sending him on dates, he was helping Minki no longer receive unwanted attention. He didn’t have any feelings for Minki. It was a two way transaction, that’s all.

 

“I got beer for both of us.” Minki said, breaking Jonghyun out of his reverie. “And jajangmyeon.”

 

“Great!” Jonghyun said, reaching to take his drink and bowl from Minki. “Thanks, I’ll pay next time.”

 

“Next time?” Minki quirked an eyebrow, and Jonghyun paused, unable to think of anything to say. “I’m joking.” He giggled, and Jonghyun felt himself relax as he started to eat his noodles. “So, I told Dongho and Aaron that we’re dating.” Minki said casually, and Jonghyun choked. Minki laughed again, reaching over to hit his back. “What? I didn’t want them to accidentally expose us to everyone, and it’s easier if everyone just thinks we’re dating.”

 

Jonghyun shrugged, still enjoying the food. “Mmm. This is so good.”

 

“I guess it just puts the pressure on for you to find somewhere good.” Minki replied teasingly.

 

“Oh, it’s on.” Jonghyun grinned. “I will outdo you.”

 

“Sure.” Minki replied sarcastically, taking a gulp of his beer. They continued to eat in silence, Jonghyun enjoying the food and Minki snorting at his occasional appreciative groans.

 

“How did you even find this place?” Jonghyun asked when he was finished, shifting his attention over to his drink. He was cautious not to drink too much, alcohol had a strong effect on him.

 

“When everything gets too much, I tell Dongho I’m going to the library and then I just walk. A few months ago I came across this place while I was out and started coming here at least once a week.” Minki admitted. “It kind of feels like my place, where I can go.” He continued, and Jonghyun felt touched that Minki had brought him there.

 

“I like to go to the roof.” He finally said, peaking Minki’s curiosity as the other blinked at him, head tilted slightly. It was cute. “When I’m overwhelmed I go up to the dorm roof. There used to be a garden up there, but now it’s just dead plants. I want to try growing some more, in the summer.”

 

Minki simply looked at Jonghyun, expression unreadable until he started to chuckle. Jonghyun looked at him, confused, as Minki wheezed and waved his arms in an effort to control himself. “I’m sorry,” he said, still a bit breathless. “It’s just, you went from the the most badass thing of breaking onto the roof of the dorms to wanting to plant flowers, possibly the softest thing you could do on the roof.”

 

Jonghyun smiled. “Next time I’ll go up and smoke?” He offered, drawing more chuckles out of Minki - presumably at the mental image.

 

“No, no.” He said quickly, pulling out his phone. “I’m going to take a picture of you.”

 

“What for?” Jonghyun asked, confused.

 

“For my instagram.” Minki replied, like it was obvious. “We’ve got to make it more believable, right?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Jonghyun let out a nervous laugh. “Should I pose, or...?”

 

“Just smile.” Minki directed, Jonghyun doing what he said. There was a flash and a click. “Perfect.” Minki looked down at his phone happily. “People could believe we were a thing.”

 

“Hopefully Jeonghan and Minhyun see it.” Jonghyun said, noticing Minki was finished. “Shall we walk back?”

 

“Sure.” Minki shrugged, getting to his feet. “Bye.” He waved in the direction of the stall keeper.

 

“Thank you for the food!” Jonghyun added

 

“I hope to see you two soon!” The old man replied, turning to say something to another customer about young love.

 

“He’s sweet.” Jonghyun commented as they walked away.

 

Minki nodded, taking Jonghyun’s hand again. He didn’t say anything about it, so Jonghyun decided not to mention it, in case Minki let go. “His wife died a few years ago so now his entire life is the stall. He dedicates it to her.”

 

Jonghyun frowned. “That’s sad.”

 

“Really? I think it’s sweet.” Minki replied. “Dedicating something to the one you love.”

 

“Maybe he’s just stronger than me.” Jonghyun shrugged. “But if my husband died I would be too broken to stay around something that reminded me of them everyday.”

 

“But at the same time, wouldn’t it be nice if they were good memories.” Minki argued.

 

“Maybe.” Jonghyun shrugged. “Should I take a picture of you for my instagram too?”

 

“Next time.” Minki promised. “Because we’re almost back at campus.”

 

“Okay.” Jonghyun said, rather relieved. Compared to Minki he probably would seem dead unpopular on instagram. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Minki to see the _dork_ Minhyun described him to be. “Wait,” he looked at Minki, “you’re shivering. Take my hoodie.” He shrugged off the garment and handed it to the other.

 

“Thanks. I’ll give it back next time I see you.” Minki said gratefully, pulling it on. Despite the fact that they were around the same size, it looked much bigger on Minki - it was cute. He swallowed, starting to walk again.

 

“Well.” Minki said when they reached his and Minhyun’s room, he fiddled nervously with the drawstrings on Jonghyun’s hoodie. “I’ll see you soon?”

 

Jonghyun nodded. “I’ll text you when Jeonghan and Minhyun start pestering me again.”

 

Minki chuckled, taking a step back. “I’ll see you.”  He waved, walking 12 steps down the hallway until he reached his own door. Jonghyun didn’t know if he turned back to look at him, because he’d immediately darted inside, ignoring the looks he got from Jeonghan and Minhyun.

 

“Nice date?” The latter asked, teasing smile on his face. Jonghyun nodded, heaving out a sigh.

 

“I think I could fall in love with him.” Jonghyun admitted, feeling his heart sink.

 

Jeonghan cheered. “That’s good!”

 

 _No_ Jonghyun thought to himself as he climbed under his covers, still fully dressed. _No it’s not._

 

 _-_ ⚘-

 

The two continued their fake dates for the next few weeks, meeting at least once a week. Minki had kept Jonghyun’s hoodie, Jonghyun not realizing until he had seen the boy walking through campus with it on. The sight had stopped him in his tracks, until he realised he’d be late for class.

  


Finally, Jonghyun mustered up the courage to text Minki one night, as he sat in his room bored. Minhyun was at a club meeting, and then he was doing something with Jaewhan afterwards.

 

_u up?_

 

There was a reply surprisingly quickly, and he smiled.

 

_yeah my bedtime isnt 8pm. whats up?_

 

Jonghyun took in a deep breath, preparing himself for a negative reply.

 

_wanna do smth?_

 

Minutes passed, and there was nothing. His shoulders slumped as he seriously considered going to bed. There was a knock on the door, and his hopes rose.

 

When he swung it open, Minki was there, in Jonghyun’s hoodie and without the makeup that Jonghyun knew he wore during the day. “What did you have in mind?” Minki asked immediately, and Jonghyun stepped out into the hallway, locking the door behind him.

 

“Just follow me.” He replied cryptically, suppressing a laugh at Minki’s huff. He led Minki up to the end of the corridor, and up the stairs until the other finally realised where they were going.

 

“Am I about to be a witness to you breaking into the roof?” He asked teasingly, and Jonghyun smirked.

 

“Maybe.” Jonghyun shrugged, looking back at Minki to wink. He wasn’t sure where his confidence had come from - maybe from the fact that Minki had actually shown up. “You could just not look.”

 

“I’m curious about your methods.” Minki admitted, looking over Jonghyun’s shoulder as he fiddled with the lock on the steel door separating them from the roof. “Are you picking the lock?” He asked.

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “I don’t need to. The very first time I came up here, someone had left their keys, so I just kept them.”

 

“You stole them?” Minki asked, sounding scandalised, though his eyes were twinkling with mischief. “Shocking.”

 

“Lock me up.” Jonghyun joked, retrieving the key from his back pocket and twisting it in the keyhole, pushing the door open. “Come on.” He led the other onto the roof, the only light up there coming from the stars.

 

“Wow,” Minki exhaled, looking at the sky with wide, twinkling eyes. “I can see why you come up here.”

 

“Yeah.” Jonghyun nodded. “It’s pretty cool.”

 

“Pretty cool.” Minki repeated, still sounding a little breathless. After working up the confidence, Jonghyun took Minki’s hand, leading him over to the raised concrete that bordered the roof garden. After boosting himself onto the concrete, he extended a hand out to Minki, who didn’t even hesitate before grabbing onto it and hoisting himself up. They swung their legs over to the other side, looking over the campus with their hands intertwined.

 

No one spoke for a while, both puffing out little clouds of breath into the cold air. Finally, Minki spoke into the night, startling Jonghyun a little. “My last relationship ended about half a year ago.” He said, tracing figures of eight on the back of Jonghyun’s hand. “At the start it had been nice. _He_ was so nice at the start. But as it kept going, it got kind of sour. It got to the point that the only friend I was allowed to spend time with was Dongho, because we shared a room. It took a toll on me, and some people I still haven’t spoken to since.

 

“After I ended it, it felt so good. I was happy again. But when I started going back out on campus, people were giving me looks of disgust, not talking to me.” He turned to look Jonghyun dead in the eye. “He had been telling people that I had cheated on him through the whole relationship, that he’d caught me sleeping with an older man for money.”

 

“Oh, Minki.” Jonghyun sighed, squeezing his hand tight. Inside his blood was boiling, and he was desperate to search the asshole out and beat him up - although he wasn’t a violent person, so maybe just get someone else to do it.

 

“So, um, since then I get random guys coming up to me because they think I’m ‘easy’, like that time you saw me outside the library.” He shrugged, weakly, blinking rapidly like he was close to tears. “To be honest, when your friend first approached me I thought it was something similar. I’m glad it was this though.”

 

Without saying a word, Jonghyun pulled Minki into a tight hug, pretending the lurching in his stomach was due to the height that they were sitting at and nothing to do with the feeling of Minki in his arms. The other boy tensed for a moment, before relaxing into the touch and resting against Jonghyun.

 

“You deserve so much better than how that ass treated you.” He whispered into Minki’s ear. “Please don’t ever settle, you’re so perfect.” He could feel wetness through his hoodie, and realised that Minki was crying. He squeezed tighter, rubbing Minki’s back.

 

The two stayed like that, cuddling on the roof, for a while until Minki finally pushed himself off and rubbed his eyes. They were a little red-rimmed, and the sight hurt Jonghyun. “Do you want to go back in?” He asked gently, and Minki nodded. They climbed down, and Minki looked over the garden one more time.

 

“Did you plant the sunflowers?” He asked, reaching out to one of the sunflower heads.

 

Jonghyun nodded, gesturing over to another patch. “The peonies and the roses too.”

 

“They’re beautiful.” Minki smiled wistfully, gazing at the flowers. “I love flowers.”

 

Jonghyun beamed with pride, enjoying how his garden looked in the moonlight. “I like to plant flowers that I like the meaning of.” He admitted bashfully, knowing how cliche the whole concept of flower meanings could be.

 

“Wow.” Minki looked over at the bed of peonies thoughtfully. “That’s really cute.” Jonghyun blushed, glad that it couldn’t be seen properly in the dark. “What do those mean?”

 

“Pink peonies represent strong romantic love.” He answered Minki, “but all peonies have a lot of symbolism in China.”

 

“Oh,” Minki rubbed a thumb over one absentmindedly, deep in thought, before turning back to the door leading inside. “Shall we go?”

 

“Sure.” Jonghyun nodded, leading him back down into the building. Jonghyun closed the door behind him and locking it. When he turned to ask Minki if he wanted to grab dinner or something, the other boy was gone.

 

_sorry for disappearing,, i remembered i have an essay due tomorrow TT_

 

_it’s fine!! gd luck with ur essay!_

 

When Minhyun let himself into their room, he was surprised to see Jonghyun sitting dead upright on his bed, staring blankly at the wall.

 

“I bought dumplings!”  He grinned, holding up a bag and shaking it a little. He frowned when that induced no reaction from Jonghyun, and placed the bag down, sitting down beside Jonghyun. “What’s wrong?” He asked, watching as the other blinked a few times, like he had only just seen Minhyun.

 

“I love him.” Jonghyun said quietly, expression painful. Minhyun widened his eyes, confused.

 

“Isn’t that good?” He asked, and Jonghyun shook his head, looking at Minhyun guiltily.

 

“I’m really sorry Min,” He started. “But it’s not real.”

 

“What’s not real?” Minhyun asked, frown deepening as he started to piece together what Jonghyun was talking about.

 

“Me and Minki, we’re not really dating.” He admitted after a pregnant pause, watching Minhyun’s jaw drop. “I didn’t want to have to keep going on unsuccessful dates, and he.” Jonghyun’s voice broke, but he kept on going, explaining the entire thing to Minhyun, who listened attentively.

 

“Oh, Jong.” He sighed, voice resonating with pity. “I think you should tell him.”

 

“You think?” Jonghyun questioned quietly, and Minhyun nodded, though he seemed a little uncertain too.

 

“I think there’s no point not trying.” He answered. “But I think that what he opened up to you tonight, is important. He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t trust you.”

 

Jonghyun nodded, rubbing his tired eyes. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Minhyun grinned, trying to lift the mood. “I always am.” He got back to his feet, grabbing the bag of dumplings. “Want some food?”

 

Jonghyun snorted. “Do you even have to ask?”

 

-⚘-

 

He spent the next few days only leaving his room to go to classes over the next few days, and one lunch Minhyun dragged him to. He was still trying to sort out his feelings, and decide what to do. Texts from Minki had gone unanswered, and Minhyun had actually sent him away from their room at one point (“Jonghyun’s been sick the past few nights, he’s only just sleeping now.”)

 

Finally, almost a week after he’d last spent time with Minki, Jonghyun mustered up the courage to knock on his door, disappointed when it was Dongho that answered. “Is Minki in?” He asked after greeting the other boy, who had smiled and shook his head. “Could you leave this for him, tell him it’s from me.”

 

“Sure.” Dongho nodded, taking the flower from Jonghyun with an easygoing smile. “I’ll tell him to come find you, yeah?”

 

Jonghyun answered with a quiet ‘yes’, stepping back into hallway. “He’ll know where to find me.”

 

He’d been up on the roof for a while, at first tending to the garden before moving over to where he usually sat, occasionally taking sips from the bottle of soju he had brought up with him.

 

There was a slam as someone pushed violently on the roof door, and Minki came barging out, face red and eyes almost burning through Jonghyun, who simply blinked at the intrusion, the alcohol making him braver. “What is this?” Minki seethed, holding up the single pink peony. “What the _fuck_ is this, Jonghyun?”

 

“I-I, uh,” Jonghyun fumbled with his words, looking away from Minki’s fierce glare. “I thought it was fair you knew. This all started off as fake for me, but now, uh, now I think I-”

 

“Have romantic feelings for me?” Minki interrupted, brandishing the flower at Jonghyun again. He scoffed. “I told you that I wasn’t ready to date anyone! I told you everything because I trusted you, as a _friend!”_ Minki shook his head. “Whatever this entire _thing_ between us was,” he said, gesturing with his hands. “It’s over.”

 

He dropped the flower, turning back towards the door walking straight through without looking back, and Jonghyun felt his heart break.  

 

-⚘-  


Jonghyun walked into the dinner hall, feeling his heart drop as he was greeted with the sight of Minki laughing with his own friends. Shaking his head, he turned and walked quickly over to his own table where Minhyun was waiting.

 

As soon as he was sitting, Jeonghan joined them, looking at Jonghyun apologetically. “Minhyun told me what happened.” He said, voice thick with worry. “Are you okay?”

 

Jonghyun nodded, only lying a little bit. Minhyun had done a good job of cheering him up over the past week, and he’d been avoiding MInki at all costs. Jonghyun was getting over it - albeit extremely slowly. And sure, seeing Minki again had just sent all his progress crashing back down, he figured if he just stayed in his room for a month it would pass.

 

“You could have just said, if you didn’t want anymore dates.” Jeonghan told him, rubbing his shoulder gently.

 

“I realise that now.” Jonghyun said, laughing bitterly. “I think I’m just going to go back to the room.” He stood suddenly, pulling his bag back on.

 

“Do you want me to bring you something after class?” Minhyun asked, and Jonghyun nodded, unable to stay in there any longer. “I’ll skip choir today, we can have a movie night.”

 

“Thank you.” Jonghyun said, gratefully, picking up a few wrappers on their table to put in the bin on his way out. He was gone from the hall within seconds, not noticing Minki’s guilty stare burning into him. From there it only took minutes to make it back to his room and burrow under the bed covers, wishing the world would just end.

 

-⚘-

 

Time passed, until it had almost been three weeks since Jonghyun’s rooftop rejection, and he was slowly getting better. He spent more time out with Minhyun and Jeonghan, leaving his garden as it held too many painful memories. He was now able to eat in the same room as Minki, though that was the only time he ever saw his fake ex boyfriend.

 

Sometimes he would think back on their relationship, and what had gone wrong, and decided that despite what had happened between them, he wouldn’t change anything. Jonghyun was lucky to have had Minki for a while, no matter how fake they had been.

 

He had sent Minhyun out for the night, deciding that his friend shouldn’t have to babysit him anymore. “Go live your life.” He said, practically pushing his best friend out the door. “I’ll stay here and finish this essay. Have fun!”

 

Opting to watch some anime before he actually started the essay (that was due in the next two days), Jonghyun got into his pyjamas and relaxed on his bed, laptop set up with a new series. His mother had sent some pictures of the family dog, and Jonghyun happily screenshotted them, making a mental note to show them to Minhyun later.

 

He was surprised when half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Dragging himself up, he went to answer, assuming it was Minhyun. “Why are you back so early, I told you to…” He trailed off upon realising it wasn’t Minhyun. “Minki,” he exhaled.

 

Before he could say anything else, Minki launched himself at Jonghyun, crashing their lips together. Minki kissed him hungrily, and Jonghyun let himself enjoy it for a few moments before knowing he had to stop the other boy.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, pushing the Minki away lightly. “Last time we spoke-”

 

“I was angry, yes.” Minki interrupted. “But I wasn’t thinking, and once I did I realised how many feelings I’d been pushing down. I like you, Jonghyun. I’m sorry it took so long to realise.” He leaned his forehead on Jonghyun’s, whose mind was reeling.

 

“But, you said you didn’t want any relationship.” He finally said, and Minki blinked, remembering the time Jonghyun had first asked him out.

 

“I didn’t then.” He shrugged. “But I think I’m willing to try anything to be with you.”

 

“Minki,” Jonghyun said again, speechless. The mentioned smiled softly at him, eyes flicking down to Jonghyun’s lips. Realising what Minki meant, Jonghyun leant forward, kissing Minki again. This was sweeter, and Jonghyun realised that no matter what he had thought, he still wasn’t over Minki. Now it seemed he didn’t have to be.

 

“I kept the flower.” Minki admitted, after they pulled apart. He laughed at Jonghyun’s wide eyes. “I waited for you to get off the roof, and then I went back and I took it. I was angry, but it was the sweetest thing anything had ever given me.”

 

“It’s what you deserve.” Jonghyun said honestly, enjoying the way Minki’s eyes widened and his cheeks tinged pink. “I will give you a peony every day.”

 

“I won’t have anywhere to keep them.” Minki said, voice bright as he laughed at Jonghyun’s romantic offers.

 

“Then I dedicate my garden of peonies to you.” Jonghyun promised, leaning back in to silence any of Minki’s protests.

 

Minhyun returned late that night, only slightly tipsy. He was surprised to see Minki and Jonghyun curled up together on Jonghyun’s bed, both asleep with the laptop playing some anime, but didn’t say anything. He pulled the duvet over the two, grinning at the content smile on Jonghyun’s face.

 

-⚘-

 

“Jonghyun.” Minki started, smiling at him as he brought over the two plastic bowls of jajangmyeon and the cups of beer.

 

“What?” The mentioned asked, sitting down opposite Minki and taking his hand.

 

“I like you.” Minki said, savouring the blush that spread across Jonghyun’s face as he coughed into his beer.

 

“I like you too.” He finally said, squeezing Minki’s hand. “To our first real date?” He lifted his cup, Minki lifting his own too.

 

“To our first real date.” He repeated, knocking the two cups together.

**Author's Note:**

> im back!! the title's from get it - pristin v (a whole ass bop!!) 
> 
> u can find my twitter here [ uwuminki](https://twitter.com/uwuminki)  
> and my cc [ here!! ](https://curiouscat.me/uwuminki)


End file.
